Angry Video Game Nerd
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - F-Bomb AVGN spits out an F-Bomb from his mouth, both verbally and literally, doing 12% to opponents with the explosion. During the explosion, opponents can take 4% damage from the afterflames of the explosion. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground and takes longer to explode until someone touches it. The bomb has a limited range. Electric Nightmare can control placed F-Bombs. Side B - Pens The Nerd tosses a pen. It travels farther than an F-Bomb, but it does less damage. Up B - Nintenerd The Nerd dons his Nintendo suit from his Super Mario Bros. 3 ''review and flies upward. He can cancel the flight after 2 seconds or when B is pressed. In midair, the Nerd can fire his Super Scope by pressing A. Down B - Power Glove The Nerd lets out a shock with the infamous Power Glove. If the shock hits someone, the Nerd can control him or her like a slow PK Thunder for 2 seconds, but he can't move the opponent downward. While the opponent is in levitation, pressing B tosses the manipulated opponent, canceling the control. Final Smash - SUPER MEGA DEATH CHRIST The Nerd shouts "Super Mecha Death Christ!" and summons, of course, the Death Christ. Pressing B makes him shout to stun any opponents, A fires short blasts from both sides, and up and B fires homing missiles. The tank can do all of these techniques while moving or flying. Should the SMDC end up KO'ing himself, it doesn't affect any of AVGN's stocks. After the aforementioned KO or waiting 18 seconds, the Nerd appears back on the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ass!" KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "Fuck!!!" Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory 1 - "Can we spell it out? You're a poopy head!" *Victory 2 - "Aww, kick fucking ass! Life is kinda cool sometimes." *Victory 3 - *takes a electric drill to a game cartage and spins it around" *Victory #4 (against the Critic)- "Lick my balls, you piece of shit Nostalgia Critic." Lose/Clap: *drinks Rolling Rock without stopping* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description The '''Angry Video Game Nerd' (originally the Angry Nintendo Nerd, and often shorted to the "Nerd" or the "AVGN", played by James Rolfe) is the main character of a long-running video series of the same name in which he foul-mouthedly reviews "shitty" video games (usually on the NES, SNES, and a few terrible video games consoles). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Cinemassacre Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Category:Heros Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Male Category:Angry Characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite